How the cat got out the bag
by pesi
Summary: Sara’s sick and there cat’s escaping from bags all over the shot GSR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; blar, blar not mine blar, blar can't have for Christmas not matter how good I am blar, blar

**Summery: Sara's sick and there cat's escaping from bags all over the shot GSR**

Gil Grissom was stood in his kitchen buttering a piece of toast he was surrounded by dirty pots and glasses. As he picked the toast up and a glass of orange juice he nearly fell over an open cupboard door. His usually tidy house looked like a hurricane had been through it. The kitchen was covered in dirty pots the living room had discarded tops strewn across the back of a seat and a washing up bowl on the floor.

"You should try and eat something," said Grissom softly as he steeped over a washcloth laid on the floor.

Sara Sidle was laid white as a sheet stretched across his sofa.

"Urgh no" moaned Sara closing her eyes and pushing the plate away.

"Come on you need to eat" pleaded Grissom bending down.

"I already spent half the night in the bathroom I'm not putting anything into my body" moaned Sara rolling away from him.

"Right in that case I'll stay here until you do," replied Grissom.

Slowly Sara rolled back to face him peaking her eyes open.

"You need to go to work," she said

"I will when you eat something" he placed the plate down on the table and laid a hand across her forehand "you temperatures gone down at least" he said withdrawing his hand

"You'll get sick," warned Sara. With that he gently kissed her forehead

"It will be romantic" smiled Grissom as Sara reluctantly sat up

"Romantic oh yer it was real romantic running to the bathroom every ten minutes," scowled Sara

"How are feeling?" asked Grissom sitting down next to her

"Like hell"

"That's very descriptive"

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts and looking at that toast makes me feel like throwing up."

"How about I just drink a little?" asked Sara

"Food" answered Grissom handing her the plate "I can get you yoghurt"

"No. Please Griss just let me sleep I don't want to end up in the bathroom again it wasn't fun" said Sara looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Just one piece you need to eat before you can have the tablet"

"I don't want the tablet"

"This one you want," said Grissom holding the box up with that Sara stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth deciding to get it over with

"I suggest you shower now though" she added

"You'll be fine," said Grissom with a slight smile at how childish Sara's was been

Ten minutes later and Grissom was showered and in the bedroom trying to sort out some of the mess. He had been with Sara last night and just abandoned his and her clothes.

"GIL" shouted Sara urgently "where's the bucket?" she shouted as he heard banging

"Next to the seat" replied Grissom dropping what he was holding and almost running back into the living room.

"Sit down" he instructed Sara who had a hand clamped across her mouth. He grabbed the bucket and placed it in front of her.

"Ok?" he asked rubbing her back as she moved her hand and took a couple of deep breaths.

Sara began to nod then stopped "no" she said quickly before leaning over and brining her toast back up into the green bucket. Grissom sat next to her rubbing her back as she finished.

"I told you I didn't want the toast," mumbled Sara pushing her hair back from her face

"You sure you don't want me to stay at home?" asked Grissom as she sat back

"Go" replied Sara

"Are you going to be sick again?" asked Grissom

"I hope not"

Grissom decided this was the best answer he was going to get so took the bucket away and emptied it in the bathroom. He then brought it back along with a trash can.

"So you don't' have to get up if you don't' feel like it. Water, phone and tablets. Call me if you feel worse" he instructed her while pointing to the objects on the table in front of her. Sara was surprised at how caring he was she was surprised when he stayed in the bathroom with her last night holding her hand, apparently he did have some sensitivity and human emotions in him but then again she already knew that.

Last night

Sara Sidle was in the perfect situation sat with Grissom's arms wrapped around her as he pointed out stars to her. They were sat on a rug next to his car. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for the headache Sara had all day and the fact it was making her feel pretty unwell not something gone unnoticed.

"You ok?" asked Grissom stopping his description of Ursula major

"Yer" replied Sara moving closer

"You want to go back and have tea?"

To be honest Sara didn't fancy eating but going home sounded good

"Sure" answered Sara as the warm of his body moved away from her.

Sara was now feeling ill sat watching Grissom serve up the vegetarian casserole he had spent the best part of his day of preparing. Pots and cloths lined his usually perfectly organized kitchen. He'd spent ages doing it and all Sara wanted to do was sleep. In fact sat as the table as he brought it over it began to make her feel sick.

"Lovely" said Sara with a forced smile as it was placed in front of her. For the next twenty minute she prodded at it eating nearly half her head resting on one arm.

"Are you going to admit you don't feel well or are we going to pretend for much longer?" asked Grissom suddenly waking Sara from the trance she had gone into.

"I'm fine," said Sara sitting up and having his eyes bore into her. "I'm ok," she added not able to look at him anymore.

"Is it my cooking?" asked Grissom taking the plate away.

"No" Sara sighed she was cornered and she knew it. "I just feel a bit off" she gave in. "I'm going to get changed" she added diapering into the bedroom to change out the thick outdoor clothes she had on. She left them laid across the floor she didn't feel like tiding up and went back into the living room where Grissom was sat.

"How you really feeling?" he asked as she sat down next to him wanting to curl up on his lap.

"Not bad just a headache" lied Sara.

Grissom couldn't believe she was still denying it she was pale and clearly looked ill. He sighed she'd admit it and let him in when she wanted to not before. He decided to go get changed, Sara's clothes laid across the bedroom was a indicator of how rough she felt.

Sara sat staring at the TV but not having a clue what was on she was concentrating on not brining her dinner back up. She stood up and began walking towards the bathroom as her stomach churned.

Grissom was just about to begin clearing his clothes up when he head a bang from the bathroom the next sound he heard was Sara been sick.

"Oh that's fine," he mumbled leaving the bedroom.

Sara sat back against the bathtub hoping he hadn't heard she wasn't sure he'd know what to do she wasn't sure what to do expect close her eyes so the room would stop spinning. The next thing she knew someone's hand had made its way into hers. She lifted her head from her legs to see Grissom's soft eyes looking into hers one hand holding hers and a glass of water in the other.

"Are you going to admit your ill now?" asked Grissom

"Eyes" mumbled Sara taking sips of water

"You want to lay down?" he asked helping her up

"Don't know" replied Sara as she was been led to the bedroom. Sara laid on the bed cured up arms around her stomach that was doing back-flips. She hard the clink of glass as the water was placed on the bedside table then a pair of arms wrapped around he abdomen as Grissom laid down next to her.

"Oh god" the moment was broken as Grissom hand was ripped away as Sara leapt up and ran out the room.

Grissom was sat alone in his office staring at a pile of paper work; he'd been staring at it for the past twenty minutes. He was worrying about Sara he wanted to ring but what if she wasn't near the phone and had to get up. He was worried because she'd been ill for a while. He noticed last week she seemed strange after Nick came and told him she left in the middle of autopsy. He'd asked her and she'd told him she remembered she'd left something in trace wanted to get it before Hodges got his hands on it. Then there was the fact she'd regularly bin food especially at night or in the morning, he should have known she was getting sick corner her before it got to this point.

"Penny for them" came Cath's voice. He didn't have clue how long she had been stood in the doorway.

"Sorry" mumbled Grissom rubbing his temples.

"So where's Sara today? Nick hasn't seen her ether"

"She called in sick," answered Grissom

"Sara admitted she was sick, must be bad. Smallpox hasn't comeback has it?" smiled Cath as the shrill sound of Grissom's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Griss" came the groggy voice down the phone. Grissom panicked for a second Cath had no intention of leaving and had sat herself on the other side of Grissom's desk going though his paper.

"How are you are you ok?" he asked trying not to look at Cath as he did

"No I can't find any aspirin I want an aspirin" moaned Sara. Grissom could tell she must be feeling rough again because she regressed into whining. As she didn't' get sick very often Sara didn't have the best way in handling it: insist everything was fine until on the verge of collapse then curl up and die seemed to be her response.

"I'll get some, do you need anything else?"

"No, yes orange juice I drank it all" replied Sara

"Ok honey" Grissom put the phone down and found Cath staring at him with a slight grin.

"How's Sara then?" asked Cath completely throwing Grissom "we know. Well we had our suspicions. Well Nick had a betting pool" smiled Cath

Grissom was now sat mouth hanging open.

"You were subtle but you changed the way you acted around each other much more at ease, Warrick noticed first"

Grissom was left staring he had no idea anyone knew.

"She wants some aspirin," said Grissom in answer to Cath's earlier question just as Conrad Ecklie appeared.

"Gil can't you keep Stokes and Sanders on a leash I've had three complaints of harassment from some gang bangers parents. You need to do damage control"

Grissom was left stunned as Ecklie shut the door and vanished.

"Go sort it out. I'll sort out Sara I take it she's at yours"

"Yes urm thanks. Oh take a orange juice" added Grissom not too sure Sara would be so pleased to see Cath turn up but if she turned up with tablets she's probably get over the threshold.

Sara was sat flicking at the TV when she heard a car pull up. The door creaked open

"Tablets"

Sara nearly fell off the seat when Catherine's voice reached her brain

"Cath" asked Sara standing up wobbly.

"Sit down before you fall down, god I hope he's looking after you" she started making her way through the mess on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara staring at her.

"Ecklie's' cornered Grissom so I come bearing pills. We all know, well we thought we knew it's just been confirmed"

Sara didn't really have the strength to argue or question so she simply sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"Thanks" she mumbled as she heard Cath get up

"I just hope you r not contagious," said Cath picking some items off the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Sara cracking an eye open

"Tidying up someone's got to look after you and this is much more attractive than paper work" answered Cath. Sara was about to counter her when her stomach gave a roll of detest at the orange juice she had been putting in it. Sara reached for where she'd last seen the trash can but couldn't' feel it so managed a to get up and make a couple of steps before having to grab hold of the sofa and bring up the juice.

"Oh" Cath had dropped the things she was holding and was looking for a container and found the trash can buried under a pile of forensic journals.

"Here sit down" Cath held the can out for Sara encase she got sick again and led her back to the sofa by her shoulder.

"Sorry I'll clean it in a minute"

"Your sick you will stay there," instructed Cath going into the kitchen and coming back with a bowl of water some fetching washing up gloves and a roll of kitchen paper.

"Cath you don't have to you only came because Grissom sent you"

"Actually I came because I was worried about you" answered Catherine cleaning up.

Five minutes later and Catherine came and sat down next to Sara the junk was now piled up in one place. Sara was sat her head hung in hr hands.

"How you feeling?" asked Cath placing a glass of water down

"Sick" replied Sara " but that's not that unusual at the minute"

Cath eyed Sara that was strange answer to give.

"Cath" Sara looked directly at her "I felt ill last week when I got sick I tried to pretend It was just this but….I'm over a week late" she dropped her head not meeting Cath's gaze.

"We'll get a test," said Cath as a arm was placed around Sara's shoulders

"Cath I don't' know if I could be a mother. I mean what if I can't, I'm not ready, what if I can, what if Grissom's not. He's only just ok wit his what if he leaves. What if he wants it and I can't cope what if…" Sara trailed off hot tears running down her face

"Well you've got the hormones bit sorted" smiled Cath rubbing her back

"Well get a test and take it form there. I take it this is why you've been acting strange the past week moodier than usual" smiled Cath

"I'm not moody," replied Sara wiping her eyes with arm.

"When I told Eddie he backed his car into a wall" said Cath suddenly "of course I probably should have told him while he was reversing up the drive," she added finally getting a smile form Sara

"What did you feel I mean did you know you wanted her?" asked Sara

"No" answered Catherine "I panicked. I thought it would wreak my life my career my marriage" I considered having a termination. Eddie didn't care either way he as usual. I went to make the appointment but I couldn't do it. I just felt like it was going to be something I could do right. I messed my own life up pretty bad, that maybe this child was a going to be something I did right." said Catherine Sara now meeting her gaze "it was hard, stressful and still is but when Lindsey smiles at me everything else falls away. Cheesy as that sounds nothing else matters. It's hard to explain everyone's different" smiled Cath

"I'm scared," mumbled Sara one tear escaping "What f I screw this up make the wrong decision. What if I screw them up? What if I get rid, I'll see them every time I close my eyes. Everything deservers a chance" she mumbled the last part

"I'll go get a test I'll be back in ten minutes," said Catherine standing up

"I've got one" said Sara sheepishly "it's in my bedside draw I've had it since Tuesday"

"Nick told me you bolted out of autopsy," said Cath

"The second I saw Doc cut I just felt so sick" admitted Sara "I knew then. This is just confirmation" sighed Sara "it's weird I just feel it"

"How does it feel?"

"Like there's something inside of me. Something that's part of Grissom"

"Too much detail" smiled Cath getting up "come on get it over with I can only hide here for so long" she added.

"Thank you" said Sara getting up and making her way into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later and Cath was lent outside the bathroom door "are you done yet?" she asked banging

"No" came the frustrated reply as the door flew open "I can't go I'm to nervous" said Sara slamming the door and wondering into the kitchen

Cath smirked

"It's not funny all I keep doing is feeling like I'm going to threw up can't it just test that" she said slamming a cup down on the side.

"What are you going to tell Grissom?" asked Cath as Sara filled the glass with water

"The facts. He works well with facts," sighed Sara sitting down and drinking the water then pouring another

"Slow down or you will be sick," warned Cath

"This way I will have to go," answered Sara drinking again. Cath laughed at her "sorry it's juts I got this vision of a mini Einstein wondering around here" smiled Cath "as for Grissom I think he'll surprise you once he's processed it all."

"He gets worked up by cases involving kids. I know he likes them thinks there blank canvases waiting to have idea's and beliefs imprinted on them" she said quoting and waving her fingers in the air "we just never said hey so what would you think about pro creating" she added rubbing her stomach that was hurting again.

"You ok you've gone pale and kind of green?" asked Cath reaching across sand feeling her forehead "and clammy"

"I blame Brass for this"

"I've changed my mind Grissom isn't going to handle it" smiled Cath

"Funny. I meant been sick the officer he left with me the other week was ill I think I caught it" she sighed slumping down on the table. Isn't Ecklie going to be wondering where you are?" ked Sara now laid on the table

"I doubt it he's chasing Gil maybe you should lie down," suggest Cath as Sara lifted her head from the table a bit.

"Its cool here I like it," mumbled Sara pressing her face against the table

"I think you'd be better on the sofa," said Cath getting up and almost dragging Sara over.

"I shouldn't' have had that yoghurt" moaned Sara rubbing her stomach

"If it makes you feel better once you're over this you might have morning sickness to deal with"

"Thank you Cath that makes me feel much better," replied Sara leaning back. "Then you have the constant need to pee back ache swollen ankles….."

"Stop" moaned Sara "your not helping…bucket" she added sitting up bolt right.

"Here" Cath shoved the green thing under her as she began to retch but didn't bring anything up

"Great" moaned Sara getting up

"What you ok?" asked Cath looking concerned

"Where's the damn test I need to pee" moaned Sara angrily.

Two minutes later the test was laid on the side with Sara pacing around the table

"Sara sit down your making me feel ill," said Cath as a timer beeped on the microwave.

"God I can't look I always thought people were been stupid saying things like this. You look you see I can't even look, I need to pee again or throw up" she added disappearing leaving Cath sat staring at the ground anything not to look over at the test laying on the side. She knew she was going to do it so she glanced over

**TBC ……………………………. Possibly one more chapter depending on what people think**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok wow I looked at my e-mails and nearly had a heart attack. THANK YOU. Because of this I got carried away and rambled on hope you like it.

It confirmed what Sara already said and what Cath thought, positive.

"What is it?" shouted Sara from down the hall "Cath I know your looking" shouted Sara

"Positive" answered Cath as the chain flushed and Sara appeared looking paler than before.

"Ok" said Sara before failing to her knees causing Cath to run over panicked "sorry dizzy, I'm ok" she added

"Lets get you back in here, I'll phone Grissom tell him to come home"

"How are you going to get him back without telling him"

"I'll tell him you sick and asking for him"

"No he'll panic crash the car," said Sara worried "they're going to need their dad" she added as Cath smiled at her

"You never wanted to think a bout termination"

"Their part of him. I love him Cath. I look at you and Lindsey I want that I never thought I would want it. Settle down have kids never, but it feels right scary but right." She smiled her pale cheeks flushing red "and kind of sick" she added closing her eyes.

"Grissom" said Cath as the phone clicked as it was answered "no everything's fine. Sara's just a bit miserable can you get away for a bit. Thanks" Cath put the phone down "he's coming" she smiled

"Stop it," moaned Sara

"Stop what?"

"Your looking at my stomach" she said cracking an eye open

"It's a thing everyone will do it soon" smiled Cath reaching over and feeling her forehead.

"You can stop that as well," mumbled Sara

"Your burning up perhaps you should go lie down," suggested Cath looking around for the cloth she had seen earlier

"I'm ok here," answered Sara curling herself up on the seat. "How long do you think he'll be?" asked Sara as Cath got up and ran the cloth she'd found under the cold tap.

"He had to finish something autopsy said an hour at most" answered Cath coming over and placing the cloth on Sara's head.

"Good lots of time to think how to tell him. Hi Grissom so urm I'm going to be sick a lot longer because your child's growing inside me"

"Interesting," said Cath flipping the cloth over surprised Sara wasn't putting up any resistance.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours. No I'm pregnant I'm pretty sure I want to keep it but I'm terrified and don't have a clue how I'm going to cope especially if you can't"

Cath wasn't sure if Sara even realised she was talking out loud anymore.

"I'm pregnant and god it's hot in here" added Sara opening her eyes to find the room swimming and tinted with strange colours.

"Sara you ok?" asked Cath as Sara was sat staring in front her eyes not focusing.

"I don't feel so good," mumbled Sara trying to stand

"Ok Sara where you going?" asked Cath grabbing her elbow and shoulder holing her.

Sara stood trying to stop them room from moving and swirling colours. They were so bright and moving in circles "urgh sick" mumbled Sara trying her best to find the bathroom.

"Ok hang on" Cath grabbed the trash can while still holding on to Sara who was swaying and stumbling. Somehow Sara' began moving forwards. "Ok bathroom" Cath was dragging Sara quickly towards the bathroom.

Sara only just made it over the toilet before she began violently emptying her stomach. Cath held her hair back as her body shock against her as she retched unable to bring anything else up.

"Done? asked Cath as Sara sat back her hand trembling her forehead lined with sweat.

"Sara love you don't look good I'm going to get you a drink then ring Grissom I think you need to see a doctor" Cath told her getting up and leaving.

Sara didn't have a clue what Cath said it was making no sense she just wanted to lie down on her bed she tried to stand but everything moved so the ground came up at her face. In fact her face came down to the ground as she collapsed

"Sara" shouted Cath hearing the bang she ran to see her flat out. "Oh god" she rolled her so she was laid on her back and ran though grabbing the phone and dialling for an ambulance.

The world came back in a rush of noise and colours bright loud and painful.

"Cath?" asked Sara seeing nothing she recognised. She was laid down with a bright white light above her head. God her head hurt so did her arm feeling it she felt something stuck in it.

"Sara" Cath's head appeared above hers accompanied by a man Sara did recognise but he had a paramedic's uniform on "Sara you passed out your in a ambulance I've phoned Grissom he's coming to the hospital" Cath said taking her hand. Sara could now see there was a drip going in it.

"Morning" smiled the man "your very dehydrated that's probably why you collapsed so well get some fluids into you and check its nothing more serious" he smiled fiddling wither drip.

The back door then opened and Sara was wheel out into the cold then into the warmth of the hospital.

Ten minutes later and She was left in a side room Cath still sat holding her hand after having bloods taken and been asked questions Cath had to answer because she was getting confused.

"You really scared me for a minute there Sidle you are never to do that again" said Cath her voice serious as a lady entered

"Hi I'm doctor Hill. How are you feeling?"

"Headache a bit queasy" answered Sara

"I'd be surprised if you'd got anything left to throw up," said Cath squeezing her hand slightly

"Right well you collapsed due to dehydration but really it shouldn't have got to that point your immune system was very low which is why you weren't able to fight this virus off have you been run down? Taking care of yourself"

Sara looked down at her knees playing with the tag on her wrist

"She doesn't take care of herself works triples and doesn't eat properly" Cath answered for Sara

"Well your going to need to start taking care of yourself, for the baby" she smiled "a nurse will be in soon to do a ultrasound see how far along you are and check everything's ok until then rest" she instructed before leaving.

"Sorry" mumbled Sara looking at Catherine

"Just look after yourself you worry all of us. Even Greg worries if your eating or sleeping enough. And I will be having a word with Grissom he needs to feed you up," said Cath

"I didn't know," mumbled Sara

"As for Grissom when I told him you collapsed I thought he had there was nothing I had to scream down the phone to get him to answer I'm surprised you didn't wake up then.

"Well I needed a sleep. How can I still feel sick I have nothing left in me?" moaned Sara putting her arm over her head.

"Here use this not my arm, you can us it as a hat if not" smiled Cath handing Sara a basin

"Cheers your arm?" smiled Sara

"in the ambulance as you came round I was been all concerned and you threw up on my arm I was ready to kick you out" replied Cath as the door swung open to reveal a very flustered looking Grissom

"Sara are you ok? What happened?" he asked rapid fire as Cath moved out the way so he could take Sara's hand she simply smiled at Sara and shut the door quietly leaving.

"A virus, dehydration" answered Sara as he sat down in the set previously occupied by Cath

"I should have looked after you better I knew you were getting sick I'm sorry Sara…" he was cut off as Sara put her hand up

"That's not why I've been acting weird." She paused and took a deep breath trying not to retch as nerves took over "I'm pregnant". A painful silence fell, she couldn't look at him.

"Right" answered Grissom. He still had hold of her hand that was a good sign but what did right mean? She looked over at him. "I'm a dad?" he asked seeming to need clarification

"Sometime in the next nine months yes" answered Sara not realising she was crying.

"I'm……your………I never…….I didn't ever think about it" Sara wasn't sure where he was going with this but she didn't like it she pulled her hand for his and began wiping a her face now cold with tears.

"You don't have to. I mean I don't know, I do I want" Sara stopped her voice cracking

"No Sara" Grissom pulled her hand way from her face "I'm sorry its just a shock I never considered I would veer be a dad it's not something that I ever thought about I've not had that many relationships." he paused his eyes now glistening "I'm going to be a dad" he paused again "I'm scared" he whispered

"Me too" sobbed Sara as he pulled her into a hug.

"Were going to be parents," he said one tear running down his face.

"This must be the father" came a voice form the doorway. A nurse was stood smiling "just found out?" she added as Sara pulled away "here" she handed a her a wad of tissues from her pocket "maternity you learn to carry them" she smiled "so ready to see how far along we are?" she asked

"Can I come in?" asked Cath peaking her head around the doorway

"Yes" smiled Sara looking brighter sat with a basin lopsided on head

"it makes a lovely hat" smiled Sara

"Nice" smiled Cath looking over at Grissom "so come on tell me"

"Nine weeks" answered Sara

"Oh" Cath then threw herself around Grissom who then looked more scared than where Sara told him she was pregnant

"Oh this is great. We need to celebrate" she added "when your better"

"We need to tell everyone yet," said Sara

"Well they already know your together I got bored waiting but I didn't tell them this" she added quickly "I think it's safe to say the cats out the bag" smiled Sara

Six months later and Catherine found herself pacing the floors of he hospital again this time she was joined by Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass and Sofia who were a pacing in turn behind her like a conga line.

"I think we should sit down," suggested Greg as a nurse stared at them.

"Labour takes a long item," sighed Greg "I wants babies already"

"I think Sara will want it over with too" smiled Cath

"GET OUT" screamed Sara as a tear ran down Grissom's cheek. She was squeezing his hand so hard he thought she was going to brake it "get this child out" Sara turned to Grissom tears running down her red face.

"Your doing really well" Grissom reassured her pushing bits of wet hair away from her face. After twelve hours in labour Sara was beyond distressed.

Twelve hours earlier 

"Please let me do something," whined Sara at Greg

"Sara you shouldn't even be here," said Greg snatching the bottles of solution away from Sara

"I'm waiting for Grissom it's not my fault his meetings still going" said Sara angrily. She was huge having to sit back from the table to fit her bump in,

"Are they kicking?" asked Greg

"Each other, me, I'm kicking Grissom for them" said Sara rubbing her back.

"Ow"

"Ow" Greg looked concerned "Ow what?"

"That was a strong kick" she moaned rubbing her side "please stop kicking mummy your hurting her," Sara pleaded at her bump. "Great" she sighed struggling up "and stop using my bladder as a squeeze toy" she added waddling away from Greg.

"I think pregnancy is beautiful" smiled Greg as Sara stopped suddenly

"Oh" with that Greg was left staring open mouthed as a large wet patch appeared on Sara's trousers running down her legs. At first he thought she hadn't made it then his brain kicked in and he realised what was happing.

"OH GOD" Greg shouted waving his arms as Sara held onto her side.

"Catherine" shouted Greg banging on the window as he ran over to Sara who was looking embarrassed

"What Greg" asked Cath not looking up from the file she was reading

"Sara's waters just broke"

That got her attention and she threw the file down

"Oh god ok Sara contractions didn't you notice?" asked Cath

"Well I've been getting braxton hicks and they were kicking and OW BLOODY HELL" with that Sara doubled up getting the attention of the whole lab Nick and Warrick came running out the break room

"Get Grissom" Cath told the two men staring open mouthed.

"Ok Greg time how far apart they are, get her to the car" she said helping Sara waddle her way to the car.

"Grissom" shouted Nick throwing the door to his office open "baby coming now" he said almost running from the room again. It took Grissom a moment to work out what was happening but he was up in a flash.

"OH GOD" screamed Sara grabbing Grissom's arm as another contraction hit.

"Fourteen minutes" said Greg looking at his watch

"That's ok we've got a while yet"

"It's early," moaned Sara taking deep breaths as Nick attempted to coach her with his head sticking over the front seat. Warrick had been left to catch a lift with Brass.

"That's normal with twins." Reassured Grissom despite the fact inside he was having a complete meltdown.

"We just need to get you and them monitored" smiled Cath

"We need to get changed I'm sat in wet trousers" moaned Sara looking at the dark patch stretching most of the way down her leg "it looks like I peed myself" she added as Greg smiled at her

"I thought you had" said Greg getting a kick in the shin from Catherien.

"Four centimetres dilated" Grissom informed the group waiting outside

"Four! I'm four, it's been four hours" said Sofia "sorry I'm not very patient" she added

"How's she doing?" asked Cath

"She's threatening to go up there and pull them out," answered Grissom as Warrick laughed but stopped when he realised he was serious.

"Hurts"? Asked nick getting a dur look form everyone "imagine someone's got your legs and are ripping them off sideways" said Cath as Greg made a yuk face.

"GIL" cried Sara grabbing his arm as a contraction hit

"Ok breath Sara" the midwife said. Sara had given up listing to her a long time ago and was busy pulling the sleeve of Grissom's shirt

"Ten centimetres your ready to deliver" smiled the women

"Its about time eleven hours and forty minutes" said Sara pulling at Grissom again "I want them out"

**Twenty-three minutes later**

"Ok Sara I need you to really push on this next one baby B's heart rates dropping from the stress so we need to get A out quickly" the women told Sara, while a nurse held her other hand

"THERE BLOODY STRESSED HOW CAN THEY BE STRESSED" screamed Sara digging her nails into Grissom

"OK PUSH"

"ARGH, MAKE IT STOP" Sara screamed at Grissom

"Keep going"

"I cant," sobbed Sara bending Grissom's arm back

"Sara keep going she's nearly out come on"

With one finally effort she managed it

"Ok baby A's out a girl" Grissom watched the tiny thing been bundled away

"Are they ok?" asked Sara trying to see what was happening when a cry filled the rom

"Their ok would you like to see her for a minute" Sara nodded and a small bundle was passed to Grissom. Poking out was a tiny hand the size of Grissom's small finger

"She's so small," said Grissom looking over at Sara who was crying uncontrollably

"Ok she needs to go to the NICU for a bit with her been small she needs a bit of help breathing but that's all normal" the nurse said taking the baby form Grissom

"Ok Sara sorry love but we need to get baby B out now their heart rates dropping ok"

"I cant Grissom I can't" Sara grabbed at his arm

"Sara you can do honey, your doing so well"

With that another contraction hit and Sara screamed so loud Grissom was surprised his ear drums didn't burst.

"Sara push love" the nurse said handing her the oxygen

"I cant," sobbed Sara trying

"Bp's dropping" someone called out from the side "ok Sara I need you to try really hard on this next one ok"

"No I cant please," sobbed Sara as Grissom kissed her forehead

"NO" she screamed as the contraction hit again

"Damn"

Grissom's head shot up as the woman at the other end said that "ok cords around the neck, why didn't' we pick this up" she shouted at one of the women

"They were behind it was hard to get a clear view"

"Ok Sara we need them out now ok sweetheart you need to push"

Catherine, Sofia, Greg, Warrick, Nick and Brass as shot to attention outside the delivery rooms as they heard Sara scream

"God it sounds like they're torturing her" said Nick

"Believe me they are" said Cath

Sara well done she's out but she needs a little help to start breathing ok" the nurse told her.

"We did it" smiled Sara pulling Grissom down into a hug.

"You did it" smiled Grissom

"That's it" smiled the nurse as a cry filed the room

"She's a fighter bigger than her sister" she smiled brining the screaming bundle over

"I think mummy would like to see you" she placed the blanket down on Sara. Inside was a perfect little girl tiny and fragile.

"Hello" smiled Sara "hello Hollie"

"Hollie that's' nice" smiled the nurse "and is it Grissom or Sidle"

"Sidle," answered Grissom

"And had her sister got a name?" she asked as Sara had Hollie taken away

"Jessica" smiled Grissom

"Lovely well get them washed and weighed and then you can come down to NICU and see them"

"Cath move" said Greg almost pushing her down the stairs

"Greg calm down we'll probably only get to see through a window anyway" smiled Warrick

"They'll be ok through even in the NICU they're ok?" asked Nick

"Their small but Grissom said they were both breathing ok and they would only have to in stay in a couple of days"

"Three pounds five and four pounds I don't think I've seen anything that small" said Greg

"A very small bag of sugar" grinned Warrick

"Well I'm not holding them until they're two less breakable" said Brass as they arrived outside the NICU pressing the bell

"Lindsey was six pounds," said Cath estimating with her hands how big

"Hi were here to see Sara Sidle," said Brass flashing his badge it was what got them down to the NICU in the first place. Visitors weren't strictly allowed but on this occasion they wavered the rules if they were escorted and only five minutes

"Right quickly and if anyone sees you, you can explain why their relatives aren't able to visit," said the nurse leading them down the hallway and into a side room

"Hey" said Cath softly.

Sat now looking a lot calmer was Sara holding in her arms a tiny baby wires going off to the side and sat on the edge of the bed Grissom was doing the same.

"I'd like you to met Hollie" said Grissom holding his arms up slightly "and Jessica"

"Oh their so tiny" said Greg in a baby voice that earned him a scowl from Nick and Warrick

"Be a man Greg," said Warrick "oh their hands are so tiny it like a doll," he said losing all credibility

"They are perfect" smiled Cath "well let you rest now come on" she said almost kicking everyone out the door

"I can't wait to see them attempt to handle this" smile Brass as they left

**Three years four seven later**

"MUM" shouted Hollie almost deafening Greg. Stood next to Greg was a small girl long brown hair hung in messy curls her green eyes beaming up at Greg.

"What part of shush don't you get if your dad finds out I'm showing you this I'm dead and if nasty Ecklie finds out I'm sacked" said Greg holding his finger up to his lips.

"Jess" grinned Hollie throwing a piece of paper at her sister who was sat on the sofa. The exact double if it wasn't for the fact one was wearing a skirt and the other trousers Greg wouldn't be able to tell them apart as he often couldn't

"Look at this" she added as Greg sprayed onto a drop of blood he had wiped up

"Pretty" grinned Jessica as it glowed reacting with the blood

"Good now where's your mum and dad?" sighed Greg sticking his head out the break room door, covert ops were not his strong point.

"Hey Greggo" smiled Warrick coming in "hey you two your dad gone walk about again"

"Sara's gone to find him left me with these two" smiled Greg as they sat on the couch

"Greg can make things glow" smiled Jessica bouncing

"Are they even supposed to be in here after last time?" asked Nick coming in

"They're ok your going to be scientists aren't you, as long as they keep in here their fine" smiled Cath coming

"NCIKY" screamed Hollie jumping up and running outside into the arms of Nick.

"Nick what is that?" asked Ecklie striding in front of him

"It's a child you remember Sara's and Grissom we've had this conversation" Nick informed him

"I realise that I also realise whose' it is now what are they doing here?"

"Waiting to go home" answer Hollie from behind him making him jump

"Great they take after their mother," mumbled Ecklie walking off.

"Hollie don't pester Nicky" came Sara's voice from down the corridor

"Mum" shouted Jessica running and jumping at her

"Oh god honey I told you, you cant jump on mummy any more," said Sara shifting her weight

"Why not?" asked Jess wrapping her legs around her

"Because your little brother is sat on mummy's bladder," answered Sara

"Let me take her" smiled Cath as Sara handed her over showing off her bump.

"No" whined Jessica clinging onto Sara

"Jess honey please let go," said Sara slightly begging "mummy has a very full bladder"

Greg snorted, "I think mummy needs the toilet," he said taking Jessica way from Sara

"Yer she has to wee all the time we had to stop three times on the way home yesterday. I'm better potty trained I can hold on well" announced Hollie as Sara turned bright red while Greg looked like he was going to wet himself

"Ah the joys of innocence" smiled Cath with grin

"You know I think you could come in very handy what else do mummy and daddy do?" Nick asked Hollie

"Nick" warned Cath

"What this is how we found out about their brother" he said in self defence

"It was hard to deny it after Jess said mummy's sick in the morning and moody. It didn't' take a genius to work it out who knows what information we could get"

"Their children not spies" said Catherine

"They bounce on each in bed. I get told of for bouncing," said Hollie not able to understand why everyone w sleighing

"What's going on?" asked Grissom coming in

"Were learning how you and Sara bounce in bed," said Cath raising an eyebrow

"Hollie what are you up to"? asked Grissom as Hollie got down along with Jessica and ran over taking their dad's hands

"Nothing" smiled Hollie

"Where's mummy?" asked Grissom

"She had to wee," answered Jessica as Grissom shuck his head

"They know how to capture the attention of a room" smiled Cath as Sara came back in

"Can you carry me now mum?" asked Jessica holing her arms out

"Ok" smiled Sara picking her up

"Oh I was hoping for some gossip," moaned Greg

"Try the fact for the past three days Cath's had a engagement ring on" smiled Sara

"What Catherine? Warrick man" shouted Greg and Nick

"You had to let the cat out the bag we were wondering how long it was going to take them to find out after we dated for six months without you knowing" smiled Cath

**THE END**


End file.
